youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Musical cues in Young Justice
Purpose of this Talk Page I want to document all theme instances here. Not all of the theme variations uploaded should be on the wiki, so some inputs on which one is the best representative is appreciated. This being a wiki, it would be helpful if you guys can help contribute. I would recommend listening really well to big character moments in order to find the character themes. I have not yet discerned any recognizable theme for Robin and Aqualad. There is a potential theme for Kid Flash that plays when he's running up the stairs of Cadmus in 102 (I finally got room to move!), but this can only be confirmed after closely examining Coldhearted, his spotlight episode. My biggest concern here is "clipping" -- I did a lot of amplification to bring out the sound. If the sound crackles or sounds distorted on your speakers, I want to know! 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 15:06, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for these, but I just wanted to tell you that all the links except for the Justice League theme aren't working. I don't know if it's just my computer or if it's the links. Cari1994 (talk) 20:53, March 24, 2013 (UTC) : Fixed the links. Try it again, Cari. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 23:28, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :: It works now. Thanks. Cari1994 (talk) 02:46, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Cheshire's Theme Talk about Cheshire's Theme I'm thinking that you should find more examples of Cheshire's theme from other episodes. I know that there are plenty of those. Cari1994 (talk) 05:15, March 26, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, I will. Eventually. Cheshire's just kind of low priority since (1) the theme has already been positively and clearly identified, and (2) nobody else is talking about the music yet. There's still time :) 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 15:12, March 26, 2013 (UTC) : All of the themes seems to be good canidates. However, I'd say Chesire begins her attack, fights with Red Arrow, and her cover is revealed. Sokatsui (talk) 15:10, March 27, 2013 (UTC)Sokatsui :: I'm going to examine Infiltrator (her first appearance), Insecurity, and Usual Suspects for more instances... soonish. Perhaps we can find better candidates there. I know there's another one in Salvage but it's too short. I started with Targets because I was actually hunting for more Roy Harper themes. Alas, can't find them -- that means the themes heard earlier pertaining to clone Roy was his Speedy theme. :: 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 15:26, March 27, 2013 (UTC) It looks like 123 #1 (Hey Sis) and 125 #2 (Vanishing Act) are the cleanest tracks, without any other piece of music intervening. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 06:33, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Superboy's Theme Talk about Superboy's Theme Superboy chooses freedom is a prime candidate in my book. Sokatsui (talk) 15:12, March 27, 2013 (UTC)Sokatsui Speedy's Theme Talk about Speedy's Theme Green Arow and Speedy attack Jr. Not only because it's short but because when he attacks Brick it seems too much of a fighting score than just a theme. If you get the impression I'm annoying you or anything, I'm just trying to get more involved with the wiki since YJ has been cancelled. Sokatsui (talk) 15:16, March 27, 2013 (UTC)Sokatsui : No, your input is valued. Feel free to state your mind -- I welcome your opinions! Anyway, regarding what you said, it might be true that the theme appears during the fight scenes. But, if you watch the episodes, the music changes just when you see Speedy come on screen. That, right there, is the prime indicator of a theme -- when the music suddenly changes just as the character appears. ~ : 'ᴥ' Zergrinch Spitfire Theme (Wally & Artemis Love Theme) Talk about the Spitfire Theme : I was thinking that the Spitfire theme would be more of a group theme than a character theme, since it involves more than one person. Cari1994 (talk) 04:03, March 26, 2013 (UTC) : Hmm... assuming we can find more relationship themes, maybe it can be moved to that. What do you think? Valid canonical ship themes to look for include Supermartian and Angelfish. I may have found the Angelfish theme -- this was played when La'gaan talked with M'gann upon arriving in Chicago (The Fix). However, we'll need confirmation from another episode or source. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 04:39, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Justice League Theme Talk about the Justice League Theme Glamour Charm Theme Talk about the Glamour Charm Theme Missing 16 Hours Talk about the Missing 16 Hours I'm also thinking that the the penultimate clip and the last clip should go together, considering that they're just a few seconds apart in the show. Cari1994 (talk) 05:21, March 26, 2013 (UTC) : They're not quite that close. Miss Martian talks at length about the Kroloteans' activities on Rann, before finally returning to the topic (the theme plays again when Wondy talks). 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 15:14, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Include note transcriptions or not? I have defended vigorously before the purpose of this wiki to not be a source of primary information, during the debate on whether to mirror the Black Manta hot tub shorts in this wiki. So as such, I'm putting this to debate, because this can arguably be construed as an original creation, albeit based on existing canon. In other words, it's like fanart for music, except descriptive. Here is a sample of a transcription, for the Main theme. http://upload.jetsam.org/images/Young-Justice-Theme.png 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 03:28, March 26, 2013 (UTC) : I don't see why that would be a problem. It's not much different than writing an episode summary - existing information presented in a new format. ― Psypher 16:49, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Impulse's Theme Would the fast pace music in "Bloodlines" when he first appears count as his theme? I think it plays in Summit while he's running next to Wally, may he run in peace. Sokatsui (talk) 14:36, March 26, 2013 (UTC)Sokatsui : Perhaps, although I'm not hearing it. I've isolated four samples from the episodes you mentioned. Which ones do you say contains the fast-paced music that you think is Impulse's theme? #http://upload.jetsam.org/sounds/(206)%20Impulse%20sample%201.ogg #http://upload.jetsam.org/sounds/(206)%20Impulse%20sample%202.ogg #http://upload.jetsam.org/sounds/(219)%20Impulse%20sample%201.ogg #http://upload.jetsam.org/sounds/(219)%20Impulse%20sample%202.ogg : 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 15:03, March 26, 2013 (UTC) : I am going to go with 2 as a first option but 1 and 3 are tied for 2nd. 4th option I just don't hear it. This also makes me think, what about, stay with me, fight scenes. For example: When the Shadow's arrive in Taipei after Chesire's cart bomb goes off. Just a suggestion. Sokatsui (talk) 20:33, March 26, 2013 (UTC)Sokatsui :: Then I'm afraid we have a problem. 1 is when he first arrives, saying TADA!. 2 is when they chase him over the place. 3 is when Miss Martian was being eaten up by the fire dragon, and 4 is when KF and Impulse were talking. 3 has absolutely nothing to do with Impulse, though its similiarity to 2 makes me think that the music is some kind of action cue, and not a character theme. If we don't hear multiple instances of Impulse's theme, we can't definitively say it's his, unlike say Superboy or Cheshire. :: 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 23:23, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: Then I'm all for 1. I just figured that an action sequence meant it was his theme. Makes no sense to argue. I say 1. Sokatsui (talk) 00:09, March 27, 2013 (UTC)Sokatsui :::: 1 would be quite logical, yes. If you can identify another instance when you hear 1 being played, and Impulse was the main character in that instance, then we've got ourselves a theme :) :::: 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 00:55, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Some Finalisation Prob late, but this should give some finishing touches to make this more official, would prob have the names and stuff. [[User talk:Regulus22|'Regulus'22]] 12:51, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm quite confident this page will encompass every track of the soundtrack and be expanded with respective descriptions. ― Thailog 17:01, May 21, 2013 (UTC)